1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and methods, and more particularly to mobile data processing platforms for managing mass on-site event registrations for endurance races, trade shows, and so forth.
2. Related Art
Hosted events involving a large gathering of participants are numerous and varied, catering to different needs, interests, and activities. Business and professional conventions, trade shows, seminars, and the like bring together individuals who are involved in a particular industry or industry segment to discuss and showcase matters pertinent thereto. Such conventions can be centered on a common interest such as science fiction, automobiles, the outdoors, and so forth, with vendor displays, keynote speakers, and breakaway sessions that cater to the interest being a common feature. Events involving many participants are not limited to such types of conventions, however, and may be directed to a common activity or goal. For instance, running races, bicycle races, and other such athletic events are also popular nationwide.
In each of these mass participant events, individual participants must be registered and tracked throughout the event for different purposes. In the business convention example, the organization of convention space may be made according to registration information. In the running race example, each of the runners may be identified individually for timing, placement, and awarding purposes.
Currently, the procedure for registering for these events involves accessing an event website and filling out a form. Payment for registration is also handled by the website in a separate step of the transaction. The participants' registration information is transferred to and coordinated with event-specific computer systems. In sporting events such as endurance races, these systems perform timing and other logging systems. This process of transferring data from the registration site to the event-specific system can be time-consuming because of the lack of interoperability. Thus, event hosts typically enforce a registration deadline well before the day of the event.
With the large number of participants, there are invariably those who neglect to register before the submission deadline. As an incentive, early registrants may incur a lower fee than later registrants. In most cases, the hosts are able to register the participant at the event itself, but this usually requires a cumbersome manual data entry process that only a few select staff are trained to perform. These are usually the most experienced and senior who have knowledge of the event-specific systems. Time spent by such staff to register later participants, however, could be better spent handling more critical event-day issues. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for the improved management of mass on-site, event-day registrations.